Teh Hoen Jorneys
by Detsniy Off Skiword
Summary: Ronin was a normal yung man in Hoeen, wif crazy praents. But wen he watchs a Pokémon persentaction, his lif is changed, but four beter or worse.


Chapter 1: Ronin beggins his jorney

A/N 1: Detsniy hear. Tis isnt rely my fanfic, butt Im co-writig, sew its goin 2 my acont 4 coviance. Im knot ass familer wif Pokeman as my frend, butt Im trying too maek srue I get fats rite. Ans, tats al I can say.

A/N 2: Fuyu here! Im teh one rely in chagre off tis fanfic, sins I luv Pokémon, ans cant weight to play teh G3 remaeks, ans I hop Detsniy wil giv tem a chance. Hes evan trying to play teh original versons rite ass Im writin tis. Of corse, our English isnt too god yet, but getting better is prat of teh fun off lerning a knew langage, isnt it? Sins its May(GEDDIT!) stlye, tis is gong two b a pratial comedy. Haf fun!

"Meow." sad the cat. I wok up to teh sothing sunds of its puring. I cheked my clender, 21st Noveber(GEDDIT!), it was a god day. One I haf weighted for. Toady, a profesor was cumming too twon. He was a Pokémon Profesor, witch was god for me, sins, will I wasnt teh bigest fan of Pokémons, I was palning too get one ans go on a jorney wif them, sins I cod get away form my insane parants.

My nam is Ronin. I am a teenager in teh Hoenn regin, 15 yeers to b precis. I haf waste-length bruwn hare, ans, to put it artisicaly, my certains mach teh widow. I weer a blak coot, wif ywloe trimings tat reechs my feet. My boots are blak, ans a bit ill-fiting, sins my parants dint by me any knew ones for teh pats yeer, ans lasty, sum blak traksoot botoms. I strated my day ass usual, I getted a hare pies, ans tyed my hare bak sew it was in a bird, ans only soldier lengh now. I geted my glases, ans put tem on, ans puled the drawer opan, ans fond teh Pokéball holster I was hopping too soon weer. I put on sum doderant, as was done geting redy.

I wnet donstares, ans my parants werent their. Porbably sexing each over for teh 15th tim tis week, teh horny simpletons. Tey where awar of my palns doh, ans encoraged me too go on teh aventure. I got my notebok form my coat, ans writted a note to tem, ans put it on teh tabel, sew theyd find it easy.

I waked owt intoo Litlerot Town. Contry tow populr believe, its actuly quit a big town. It had a Pokémart, a Pokémon Centre ans a car park too. Butt wat was impotent was teh theatre, sins tat was were the profesor was cumming. I getted two teh thetre, ans was on tim, sew I cod get it. I toke a seet, and weighted. Son, he came. "Gretings" he anoned, "I am Profesor Sicamore!..." Sodenly, a gril shooted, "AHH! IM LATE!" runing in form the dore. Everone in the audience sweatdroped at tis. She ten went, "O, the dor was tat close? Stupid far-sightness." She cam don, ans wnet don my row, she was weering gren form wat I cod see, witch wasnt mutch, sins teh lights where manely on teh Professor, I was suprided the gril mad it two her seet, considring tis, ans her far-site. The spech strated agan, "Ass I was saying, Im Profesor Sickemore. The people in Kalos no me very wel, sins I invented Mega Evolution, witch is were..." wif my lack of familar, I got quit lost in tis spech, ans juts wached, he bringed owt a Pokémon, witch loked lick a Turtle wif canons on its shel, ans presed a buton on a bracelat, witch mad the Pokémon go al glowy, ans it truned in2 an evan bigger one, wif one big canon, ans two new canonns on its arums. He ten continued, "But enuf on my sciensey stuf, becos I no mots off u are hear too get ur frist Pokémon!" ans I getted bak on trak. "Al who have nether had a Pokémon bfour, cum on up." sew I wnet up, as did teh girl, ans sum over duds ans chiks. "Wel, we have a fin crowd hear." teh Profesoe. He decied, "Teh gril can go first." I cod se her beter now, she was weering green, ass I had guesed. Her hare was blond, ans her eyes where a dep gren. She had a bow tat was a violent colour. She had a spots bra on top off her blous four sum resin, ans was in an oragne minnie-skrit, I codnt see anythin els, sins she was on teh over sid off the table. Thier wer four balls on teh tabel. The Professsoer aded, "BTW, u shud b awar tat their is a duble on teh tabel." Aftre tis, she dint sem fased, ans tok teh far-rite bal. She spock, "I thin teh boy in teh caot ans boats shud go necks." The Profesor agred, ans sew I wnet up.

I locked at wat was their. Wen I locked at one, I getted a bit of info on it. After locking at each ball, I toke teh midle one, a Meowth, sins it was a cat, ans I lov cats. The gril cam up, ans asked me, "Wat was ur choice?" I expalnned, to her, "I choosed a Meowth, sins it's cat, witch I love." She sad, "Coal, I getted a Rilou, sins I no it becums Lucario, witch is teh best Pokémon!" I replayed, "I see. Im knot familr wif al tese, butt tat sunds lick a god one." Sodenly, we where intrupeted by a boy shooting, "ARON! I CHOSE U!" ans he piked up his ball. I assed the girl, "O, before I forgot, wats ur nam?" she replayed, "Its Fuyu. Acording to my prents, it mens born in winter, witch fits, sins my barfday is teh 7th of January." I replayed, "Tat is quit a niece nam. I'm Ronin, witch mens samurai wifout a master." she replayed, "Coal. I lick tat meening. Maeks u sund rely stwrong."

Too be contiued...

A/N 1: Detsniy hear, Im gald I was albe 2 hlep on tis at leest. Butt I hav 2 go now, I ned 2 play sum Sims 4 now. Ten Ill b bak 2 Yelow Commet Defecne.

A/N 2: Fuyu here, Im rely gald I convinced him to wrok on tis. Ans yes, I did put myshelf in teh stroy, becos its easyer to writ abot. I hop tis can intrest u. Soz on teh abrut ending, butt I wnated tis finished befor teh new games are owt. Oslo, I no the straters are not how tey normaly are, but it maeks the story coaler, bsids, we ned tem for sum jokes latter.


End file.
